Forgotten
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Boboiboy yang melupakan hari ulang tahun Fang, dan si anggur yang 'mengadu' pada Ochobot. Untuk ulang tahun Fang (yang telat). Happy Birthday, Fang!


Berputar. Berputar. Berputar.

Kepala Fang terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia tak mengerti, padahal seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak mabuk. Lagi pula, memangnya mau mabuk apa? Negeri ini pasti tidak akan mengizinkan anak di bawah umur sepertinya minum minuman beralkohol.

"Tambah Ice Chocolate-nya lagi, Ochobot," pintanya, menyodorkan sebuah gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi Special Ice Chocolate khas kedai Tok Aba. Robot bola itu menurut, tanpa suara mengambil gelas di tangan Fang, lalu mengisinya lagi dengan pesanan pelanggannya.

Tangan Fang menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin saat ia ingin mendongak. "Special Ice Chocolate, siap!" seru Ochobot setengah mengantuk. Si rambut anggur menerima dengan lesu, tanpa membuka mata meraih gelas es cokelat dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Kepalanya menelungkup, lengkap dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Bahunya bergetar sesenggukan. Ochobot menebak Fang sedang menangis. 'Kenapa dia menangis sampai seperti ini?' tanya robot itu dalam hati, kalau memang dia punya.

Tanpa perlu ditanya, pemuda dengan kacamata itu menjawab dengan sengau. "Boboiboy... dia lupa hari ulang tahunku..." oh, ternyata ia merasa mabuk bukan karena alkohol. Kepalanya sakit sebab kebanyakan menangis sambil berpikir.

Hmm... rupanya inilah sebabnya Fang begitu galau malam ini. Sangat tidak biasa.

Jam di kedai cokelat milik Tok Aba sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Terlalu larut untuk membiarkan kedai tetap terbuka, dengan pelanggan dan pegawainya yang sudah setengah sadar. Seharusnya, kedai ini sudah tutup sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Tapi, pengecualian untuk hari ini. Terlebih untuk orang ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

Ya, hari ini tanggal tiga belas April. Yang satu jam lagi akan berganti hari jadi tanggal empat belas.

Fang meletakkan gelasnya dengan brutal. Ochobot bernapas lega karena gelas itu tidak pecah. "Boboiboy itu... selalu saja melupakan hal-hal yang penting di antara kami..." kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senggukan. Ochobot hanya mendengarkan.

Ia menelungkupkan lagi kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan. Menggumam keras namun teredam. "Kau tahu, Ochobot? Pernah suatu kali dia lupa waktu kencan dan terlambat hingga dua jam. Dua jam!" pada kalimat terakhir, Fang mendongak. Menampakkan mata kemerahan dan bekas lelehan air mata di depan sang robot pemberi kuasa.

"Lalu dia juga pernah lupa membelikanku oleh-oleh dari KL, padahal dia sudah janji," senggukan itu berangsur menghilang, walau air mata masih mengambil posisi. "Aku bukannya mau oleh-oleh itu, sih... tapi dia melupakan janjinya," Fang menyodorkan gelas kosongnya lagi kepada Ochobot.

Dengan sigap, Special Ice Chocolate—entah gelas yang keberapa—tersaji di hadapan mata berbalut kacamatanya. "Terus dia juga pernah lupa memberi makan Sasha, kucingku, yang kutitipkan padanya sampai sore karena aku ada ujian susulan. Begitu pulang, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kucingku, Ochobot? Hampir tak bernyawa!"

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Fang tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Ia yang selalu penuh gaya dan hidung tinggi tentu tak akan mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Bahkan kepada Boboiboy yang terhitung adalah pacarnya, Fang pun enggan. Hanya kepada Ochobot, satu-satunya yang bisa ia percaya.

Menangis sesenggukan di tengah malam hanya karena sang kekasih melupakan hari ulang tahun. Jika Fang masih menjadi dirinya yang dulu, hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah. Tetapi seiring waktu yang ia lalui bersama Boboiboy, batu karang di hatinya pun melunak.

Namun, seperti yang telah dikata, seumur hidup Fang tak akan pernah menunjukkan betapa lemah hatinya sekarang kepada Boboiboy.

Air mata mengambil alih, merealisasikan seluruh kesedihan dan kekecewaan Fang saat ini. Meski tanpa suara, wajah yang luar biasa memerah dan tetes demi tetes yang turun itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. "Boboiboy... dia tidak peduli padaku..."

"Suatu saat... aku pun pasti akan dilupakannya..." ia berlirih pilu. Peduli setan kalau ia masih menangis sambil mengenakan kacamata. Pokoknya, ia ingin melepaskan semuanya malam ini juga. Biarpun Boboiboy sendiri tak mendengar, tidak masalah baginya.

"Padahal aku... mencintainya..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang. Aku mencintaimu, juga."

Mata berbingkai kacamata ungu itu mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Masih tak percaya, ia melepas kecamatanya. Melepasnya perlahan, menggosok matanya sekilas, lalu memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy, dengan wajah yang jelas sekali mengantuk, tersenyum lembut. "Ya?" ia menyahut singkat. Dalam gerakan cepat menarik wajah Fang menuju padanya, membisikkan sesuatu dengan perlahan tepat di telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Fang. Maaf aku tak bisa jadi yang pertama. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa jadi yang terakhir, kan?"

Jam di kedai Tok Aba sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

* * *

_**Forgotten  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Semua berawal dari hari Minggu kemarin. Ochobot yang baru belanja dari _minimarket_ terdekat, membawa dua kantung putih besar belanjaan. Dari jenis belanjaannya, sepertinya ia bukan hanya sehabis pergi belanja bulanan. Segulung kertas kado berwarna ungu gelap menyembul dari balik kantung.

Adakah yang berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini?

"Siapa yang akan ulang tahun, Ochobot? Kok beli kertas kado?" tanya Boboiboy, yang langsung bangkit dari kegiatannya membaca buku bertemakan dinosaurus di atas sofa. Ia memperhatikan saja saat robot bola berwarna kuning itu meletakkan satu kantung dari tangannya di lantai, sedangkan satu kantung lainnya ia masukkan ke dapur.

Sesaat, Ochobot duduk di atas sofa. Pas di samping cucu majikannya. "Fang, lah. Kau lupa? Besok ulang tahun dia, aku mau beri kado untuknya," jelas si robot pemberi kuasa. Mata birunya berkilat senang ketika mengetahui sahabat baiknya itu ulang tahun esok hari.

Ia melirik Boboiboy sekilas, yang menganga selebar mulut buaya. Mengerti, Ochobot ingin sekali pasang _facepalm_, kalau bisa. "Jangan bilang kau benar-benar lupa? Besok tanggal tiga belas bulan April, ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas."

Mata kecokelatan Boboiboy mengerjap tiga kali. "_Alamak_..."

Ochobot memutar mata. "Ya ampun, ulang tahun pacar sendiri lupa. Ingat, tidak? Sebulan lalu dia memberimu apa?" tanya robot itu malas. Remaja dengan kemampuan berpecah jadi lima pribadi dengan elemen berbeda itu mengingat-ingat.

Sebulan lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Fang memberinya hadiah. Sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna khas Boboiboy, oranye, lengkap dengan inisial namanya. Ia membuatnya sendiri sejak tahun lalu. Fang. Iya, Fang yang tidak pernah mau peduli dan cuek bebek dengan lingkungan. Ia yang tak tahu menahu dan buta jarum rela menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk mempelajari dan membuatkannya syal rajutan.

Begitu ditanya alasannya memberikan sebuah syal meski tahu Pulau Rintis beriklim tropis, dengan wajah memerah yang—menurut Boboiboy— sangat manis, pemuda dengan rambut sewarna anggur itu menjawab.

"S-suatu saat, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kampung halamanku di Tiongkok. Jadi kalau kita datang saat musim dingin, kau tidak perlu kedinginan."

Boboiboy ingat sekali, muka Fang tambah memerah lagi ketika ia memeluk pacar ungunya karena gemas.

Dan sekarang, Boboiboy malah melupakan hari sakral yang penting di antara mereka. Ulang tahun Fang. Bagus sekali, Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana ini, Ochobot? Bagaimana ini?" ia bertanya kalang kabut, mengguncang-guncang Ochobot keras-keras hingga robot itu pusing. "Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuknya! Besok pasti aku akan dihajar dengan Harimau Bayang, dibuang ke luar angkasa pakai Elang Bayang, digigiti Tikus Bayang, diikat Jari Bayang, terus disambar sampai hancur sama Naga Bayang!"

"O-oke, oke! Lepaskan aku dulu, Boboiboy!" dalam sekejap kedua tangan Boboiboy melepaskan guncangan pada robot kuningnya. Mata Ochobot sedikit berputar, dengan kerlipan bintang-bintang mengelilingi kepala kuningnya. "Jangan khawatir, Boboiboy! Aku punya rencana!"

* * *

A/N:

Happy birthday, Fang. Maaf telat. Seperti kata Boboiboy, kalau tak bisa jadi yang pertama, jadilah yang terakhir! #enakaja

Maaf ya, Fang jadi OOC di sini. Demi keperluan cerita, anggap aja Fang itu anaknya jaim dan hanya mau menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Ochobot, misalnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat yg udah me-review/follow/fave fic saya yg sebelum-sebelumnya. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu, sinyal lelet sekali. Tapi saya baca dan menghormati semua review/follow/fave yg masuk, kok.

* * *

OMAKE 2

* * *

"Emm... Boboiboy..." panggil Fang ragu. Matanya masih sembab dan pipinya masih merah akibat menangis. Yang terpanggil menoleh sedikit sambil menggumamkan 'hm' singkat. "Sejak kapan kau ada di depanku tadi? Mana Ochobot?"

Boboiboy terkekeh pelan, sembari kedua tangannya mengelap gelas bekas minum Fang yang telah ia cuci. "Dia sudah tidur, lah. Kau bercerita dengannya tiga jam _non-stop_. Siapa yang tidak capek, coba? Dan mengenai kapan aku ada di depanmu, mungkin sejak kau bilang aku pernah lupa kencan hingga telat dua jam itu."

Intinya, Boboiboy mendengar semua keluh-kesah Fang.

Si anggur merasa pikirannya ditelanjangi Boboiboy sekarang juga.

* * *

Berkenan review lagi? #eh


End file.
